Malal
Character Synopsis Malice is a renegade Chaos God and the Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror who appeared in early editions of the fictional universes of Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40,000 under the name Malal. Also known as "The Outcast God," "The Lost God" and "The Renegade God," Malice is the embodiment of Chaos' indiscriminate and anarchic tendency toward destruction, even of itself and its own agents. Malice is both feared and hated by the other Chaos Gods. Malice's worshippers, too, are loathed by other servants of Chaos; they are outcasts beloved by neither the friends nor enemies of Chaos, dependent upon the least whim of their patron deity. Few men worship such a god; fewer still live long in his service. The bonds that tie master and servant ever drain upon the soul of the warrior, and it is a rare man or woman that can loosen the bonds of Malice once forged. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''4-A while restricted. Unknown '''while unrestricted | '''High 1-B, likely 1-A | 2-B Verse: 'Warhammer Fantasy & 40K '''Name: '''Malice, Malal, The Renegade Chaos, The Lost God, The Outcast God '''Gender: '''Has no true gender, though is often referred to as male '''Age: '''Unknown from the perspective of the Warp. Technically always existed due to The Warp lacking the idea of time or space '''Classification: '''Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror, Warp God, God of Fear, Anarchy, Nihilism & Vengeance (Including towards one’s own self) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Incorporeal, Able to create endless hordes of Daemons from his own essence, Acausality (Paracausality), Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Nonexistent Physiology, Grows stronger through the emotions and ideas he embodies, Grows stronger whenever any other beings fight and kill, and/or feel the emotions he embodies | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Conceptual Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly) 'Destructive Ability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level while restricted (Even while being held back, his influence is spread over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. An area of space spanning numerous solar systems is rendered completely uninhabitable due to the conflict between Chaos and the Anathema. The Warp will often randomly swallow up entire sectors of the galaxy composed of numerous solar systems) | High Hyperverse level, Metaverse Level (Considered a threat by The Four Chaos Gods, who become fearful when Malal gains new followers and grows in power. Controls The Warp, which contains an infinite number of Higher Dimensions inside a Brane World. Transcends the Material Multiverse which already encompasses so many Dimensions that it cannot be defined by limited human language. Exists beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) | Multiverse Level '(His power is feared by numerous gods among the chaos pantheo, including by the likes Tzeentch who changed the course of and warped thousands of universes with each passing second) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level, Unknown while unrestricted | High Hyperverse Level, likely Metaverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Galactic | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: '''What gives him his strength is also antithetical to his own existence, though this does not seem like much of a problem due to his inherently paradoxical nature '''Versions: Outside The Warp | In The Warp | Fantasy Setting Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Antagonists Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demons Category:Psychics Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Bender Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Large Size Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Void Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1